


Arm Candy

by gingercanary



Series: The Zavaverse [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, It's mission time!, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: A demon has infiltrated the Hollywood elite, killing women in groups. Who better than Ava and Zari to go undercover and check it out?Happy birthday Alli here's a Zava fake dating fic with a side of crime
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: The Zavaverse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797229
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Arm Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



Of all the locations where a magical creature could hide, Ava had not seen this one coming. 

“Gideon, can you double-check that please?” She stared at the anachronism, moving to the magic-o-meter and then, out of desperation, to Nate’s time seismograph. 

“The results do not lie, agent Sharpe. There is a demon at one of the most elite gala’s in Hollywood in the year 2018.” 

Ava pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “I’d understand a fae. But what does a demon want at a Hollywood gala?”

“Connections,” Zari leant against the doorway. In her floral-print purple dress and combat boots, she looked like a mixture of Charlie and Amaya. Now that Ava considered it, the two had left quite a few clothes on the ship. 

“The best thing to get out of a Hollywood gala are connections,” she continued, inspecting her pink nails as she spoke. “Besides, aren’t all Hollywood directors secretly demons?”

“They are?!” Ava turned back to the holograms but Gideon didn’t show any more demons. 

“They are not,” Gideon said. “They are just proof that humanity will do bad things with power, given the chance.” 

Zari shrugged. “Same thing. So what’s the plan, Ava?” 

Ava took a beat to consider her team. Sara was MIA, probably hanging out with Charlie. Mick was off with Lita, Behrad and Nate were smoking in the lab. Astra was giving John hell and John was going back and forth picking Astra’s items up from hell. That left her, Gideon, and Zari. 

“Gideon, do you think you can get us some invitations to that party?” 

“Of course I can, how many would you like?”

Ava caught Zari’s eye. “One with a plus one, please.”

“Am I queen bee-ing again?” Zari walked up the stairs, inspecting the holograms. 

Smiling, Ava replied, “not this time. Tonight, you are my arm candy.”

Zari gave Ava a look-over. “Took you long enough. So, can I help you with the outfit and makeup?”

“Yes,” Ava sighed, handing Zari complete control of her look. Ava was good at many things, but picking out fashionable outfits to fit in at an elite gala was not one of them. That was Zari’s forte. 

“In the meantime, Gideon can you get us a good excuse as to why I’m invited?”

“Yes. In 2018, you were still director of the Time Bureau, a crucial part of government organisation. You have powerful ties all over the U.S. so you showing up to this gala wouldn’t be strange. Zari will be your plus one, she will be an up and coming actress.”

Zari flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled. “I’m always up and coming, that’s how you stay trending.” She looped her arm through Ava’s. “Besides, with the director of the Time Bureau at my side, I will be unstoppable.”

Ava ignored the shivers going over her spine and smiled. “Thanks, Gideon. In the meantime, set a course.”

“Setting a course to-”

“Snooze, Gidget.” Zari cut Gideon short and pulled Ava to the fabrication room. It was her time to shine. 

Ava watched with equal parts fear and concern as Zari flicked through the most trendy looks of 2018. At a few outfits, she made quiet noises of disapproval. At others, she just sighed. “I cannot believe how far fashion has come,” she said at a particularly outrageous look. 

“Have you seen the outfits from the 1990s?” Ava teased. 

Clutching a hand to her chest, Zari watched as flannel shirts and flared jeans filled the screens. She flicked her wrist, flipping a few pages with horror in her eyes. “Alright,” she said after a moment. “The only acceptable pieces from the 1990s are the chokers, crop tops, and hoops.”

“Judge all you want, these are comfortable.” She gestured at the rainbow of flannel shirts.

“Ava, babe,” Zari turned to Ava with a cocked eyebrow. “You can look good and be comfortable. This is not an either-or situation.” She turned back to the folders, her bracelets clanging together as she moved. “Gidget, gala looks for 2018 Hollywood, please.” 

<><>

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Ava complained. She stared at Zari with a disproving pout.

Zari, in her turn, moved over and pulled Ava toward the clothing rack. “You have to look  _ good _ to fit in here. It’s the Hollywood elite, you can’t just go in your pantsuit.” 

“I could if you hadn’t thrown them all out,” Ava muttered under her breath. She let Zari hand her three dresses, then shove her behind the curtain. 

“Go on, I’ll pick something for myself while I wait.”

Ava sighed and did as Zari told her. There was no escaping that woman.

Three hours, a few weak arguments, and a moment where Zari had to pin Ava down to do her makeup later, they were ready. 

“There’s an imprint of your bracelet on my neck,” Ava muttered as she looked in the mirror once more.

“It’ll only add to our illusion, babe.” Zari stepped behind Ava and straightened the neckline of Ava’s dress one last time. The soft pink complimented Ava’s eyes nicely and Zari had chosen the cut specifically to avoid having Ava complain about not being able to run. She looked beautiful, and it was only going to make Zari’s mission easier. Who wouldn’t want to be Ava Sharpe’s arm candy?

As she stepped aside, Ava looked Zari up and down. The tall heels Zari had sworn she could run in both worried and intrigued her. But if this was going to be the literal downfall of their mission, Ava would never let her wear heels again. The fit and flare, dark green floral dress seemed relatively similar to what Zari was wearing, except for the amazing stitching. Glittery blue flowers lined the edges, catching the light whenever Zari moved. 

“You ready?” Ava asked, blinking a few times. She had to focus on the mission, there was a demon to catch. 

“Oh, definitely.” Zari looped her arm through Ava’s and clutched her bicep. “Let’s go catch a demon, babe.”

Getting into the party was the easy part, thanks to Gideon. She guided them through the large mansion as if reading a map. 

“According to my alerts, the demon should look human,-”

“Of course they do,” Zari muttered. They passed an eager waiter offering them champagne and Zari shook her head. 

“It is a man, around six feet tall, and the most noticeable thing about him should be his accent,” Gideon continued. 

Ava slowed down as they passed a waiter with a variety of non-alcoholic drinks. Using her free hand, she picked up two glasses of orange juice and handed one to Zari. 

Zari gave her a questioning look.

“What? We’re on a mission. Besides, you’re a good influence on me.” 

Laughing, Zari told her, “don’t say that just yet.” 

Time slowly passed as they went around the room, listening to people tell stories with varied accents. But none were impossible to place. 

“All I hear is Brits, Latin Americans, An Australian and some random Europeans. Is the demon even here?” Zari asked, discarding her empty glass on one of the tables. 

“Yes, my timeline still shows him murdering a rather shocking amount of Hollywood’s most elite women.”

“Of course it’s the women.” Ava pulled Zari closer with a smile. “Z, I have a new plan.”

“We’re both going to be bait, aren’t we?” 

“Yup. But, we’re going to have to split up.” Ava attempted to slide her arm out of Zari’s grip, but Zari held on tighter. “What are you doing?” She whispered. The heat of Zari’s breath 

Zari looked at Ava’s lips as she whispered, “selling it.” The rest of the room faded, leaving Zari no choice but to focus on the beautiful woman in front of her. The dumbass who thought she could go undercover dating Zari without one kiss. 

All Ava could hear was the drumming of her own heartbeat. She cupped Zari’s face gently and kissed her so lightly it was barely real.

Rolling her eyes, Zari placed a hand on the back of Ava’s neck and gave her a proper kiss. “C’mon, Ava,” she whispered. “I said, sell it, not give it away for free.” 

“Uh- I-” Ava slid her hands down to Zari’s waist, her thumbs hooking in the hidden pockets. 

“Yeah, I figured,” she sighed. “Go on, let’s split up.” She let her hand rest on Ava’s neck for a little longer, feeling the beat of Ava’s rushing heart. 

<><>

It took Ava exactly four minutes to find the demon. He certainly did look like just another one of Hollywood’s elite, but when he spoke, a hissing sound came out from behind his words. He sat in the smallest room, surrounded by entranced guests as he told a story. According to Gideon’s (rather limited) information, the demon lulled his victims into a trance by taking them into his fantasy, into his story. They saw what he described and became easy prey. 

“Gideon, I’ve found him. Let Zari know where I am and tell her to put in some earplugs, okay?” Ava took out her comm and slipped in some earplugs. 

“Hello, sir,” Ava picked her 'director voice' back up as she walked toward the demon. “I have reason to believe you are in danger, please come with me.” 

The demon narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, then seemed to realise that he was being watched. A member of the Hollywood elite would never question an important government figure. Not so openly, at least. 

“Alright,” he said. 

Ava couldn’t hear him, but she could at least lip-read. She took the demon by the arm and led him away from his victims. All over the mansion, people stopped, their eyes glazing over as they walked by. 

The demon didn’t stop speaking, not until they neared the fire exit. At this point, there was no one else around so there was no cover to maintain. He shoved Ava against the wall and attempted to make a run for it. He didn’t get far, thanks to Zari.

Zari sprinted toward them, jumping the demon with so much speed he didn’t even get a chance to think. “That’s my girlfriend, you dick!” She balled her fist and punched him, right in the nose. 

Groaning, Ava ignored her throbbing shoulder. Zari was in trouble. She pushed herself up and lay eyes upon her date, punching a demon as if her life depended on it. And- well- it kind of did. “Z, honey, wait.” Ava stuck a hand in her pocket, looking for the knock-out dart they’d prepared. “Here,” she handed it over.

Zari gave her a sweet smile, then jabbed the dart into the demon’s neck. 

He went out like a light. Well, a bleeding light. 

“What the hell happened here?” A man had wandered over to their corridor, wide-eyed and anxious. 

Zari climbed off the unconscious demon and took Ava’s hand. “He attacked my girlfriend.”

The stranger blinked a few times, then shrugged. “Well, it seems you’ve taken care of him.”

“Yup, I’m taking him to the police now. Thank you for your concern.” Ava gave Zari’s hand a soft squeeze as the stranger left them alone.

“So, how are we going to get him out of here?” Zari glanced at the demon. “That’s not a light one.” 

“Laundry cart,” Ava said. “There’s always a laundry cart somewhere.” 

<><>

With the demon in the brig, Zari and Ava were free to go wandering off alone. Instead, they sat in the captain’s office, regarding each other with curious eyes.

“So,” Zari started, brushing her hands over the bloodied skirt of her dress.

“Yes. Uh, great job today,” Ava scrambled to find the words. 

With her eyes on Ava’s lips, Zari said, “you too.”

“Thanks for joining me.”

“Thanks for letting me control the outfits,” Zari replied. She smiled as she eyed Ava. The dress had become rumpled, the shoes a little bloody and Ava’s blonde hair was wild. She looked even better for it. 

Ava watched Zari, then turned and poured them both a glass of orange juice from a crystal bottle. 

“Where did you get that?” She pointed to the bottle. “All we have in those crystal bottles is scotch.”

Smiling, Ava wiggled her eyebrows. “It’s a little souvenir. A memory for us.”

“Ava Sharpe,” Zari gasped with delight. “You stole me a gift?”

Ava handed her a glass. “Yes, I did.” 

“How lovely.” Zari raised her glass. “To doing missions together more often.”

Clinking her glass against Zari’s, Ava smiled. “I’ll drink to that.” As she sipped her juice, Ava wondered if Zari’s heart was beating as fast as hers. If, maybe, the kiss had meant more.

Zari stared in delighted wonder at the crystal bottle of juice on the table. She brushed her fingertips over her lower lip, thinking of the kiss. Hoping that maybe- just maybe- she’d get to kiss her again someday. Someday soon. 


End file.
